Fangirls
by RedReno16
Summary: The thing he dreaded more than anything daily. The reason he wasn't always excited to leave the manor, and the basis for wally's most annoying pranks. Fangirls.
1. Ice cream

What was wrong with them! As far as they knew he was just a normal guy... well normal may be a stretch. He was as normal as the ward of a billionaire could be. But still, he was just a human being. Why did they insist on singling him out and obsessing over him?

He blamed it on the money and Bruce's fame. Wally disagreed, according to him it was all that plush the "dreamy blue eyes." Ugh. According to Selina it was his looks. Alfred always said it was his "charming smile." Bruce believed it was a combination of all of it. Dick insisted that many other people had those qualities and everyone had cracked up when wally added dramatically that it didn't help that he was just so "tortured". Dick couldn't help rolling his eyes.

Whatever the reason, fangirls had been a nuisance in his life since the day he turned twelve. Mind you, back then the girls were younger, but when he turned 14 everything had escalated. Now there were 16 and 17-year-old girls that thought he was attractive, most guys would love that kind of attention, and honestly sometimes it was kind of nice. For the most part, however, it was just annoying. The girls at school would hang onto him where ever he went. When he went somewhere in Gotham and someone recognized him, it was over for him. They would scream his name which attracted a crowd of more screaming hormonal teenage girls.

So, why should it be any different when he and Bruce were waiting in line to get Ice cream? And that is exactly what they were doing. Dick had been hanging out at Bruce office today after having to cancel pans with a sick wally. He had just been doing the last bit of homework that he had and checking his phone. Every once in a while, someone would drop by and say hello, but not many, as it was a Sunday afternoon. Dick had been considerably bored for about three hours when Bruce finally started putting away files and documents. "Finally!" he complained to his guardian.

Bruce smirked, "You were the one who wanted to come." Dick rolled his eyes, "I didn't know it was going to be _this_ boring though." Bruce rolled his eyes as they walked out of his office. On the way down Dick casually asked "Can we get some ice cream?" Knowing he would hear about it the whole ride home if he said no, the billionaire agreed. "Sweet" was the only response he got from the teen.

Ten minutes later they were waiting to order and a scream was heard. Not a desperate scream like someone was scared or even surprised. It was an excited scream of a teenage girl and Dick cringed. Seconds later he was all but tackled and the only reason he didn't fall over was because Bruce was behind him and studied his shoulders. " Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! You're Richard Grayson! Oh my god! You are so hot! I can't believe it's you! Josie come here! Look!" Her friend, Josie, glanced over then froze. Dick braced himself for another huge hug that came seconds after. "Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe it's you! Oh my god!"

He forced a smile and a small laugh, he never really needed to talk much during these, the fangirls did most of the talking. "Wow! I'm Karen and this is Josie! Omg we love you so much!" Then Josie started speaking " You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen! Oh my God!" Then they both squealed and hugged him again. They were both talking quickly again over one another so he couldn't really make out what they were saying but he thought he heard picture somewhere in there, "You guys want a picture?" He asked for confirmation and they squealed again and nodded. He looked at Bruce who was smirking broadly and trying not to laugh and glared. Then Karen and Josie gave Bruce their phones and posed for the picture. He just smiled his "famous" smile aa the pictures were taken. A second later they were both kissing his cheeks as Bruce more pictures on their phones, then, there was another click. He knew it all too well, paparazzi. The girls squealed yet again and turned to face the photographers and he rolled his eyes. He turned and smiled too then gave Bruce a look. The older man shifted in front of him slightly and the photographers went crazy as they saw him.

He gave the girls a quick hug and told them goodbye before hurrying to the car with Bruce hot on his heels. He hadn't seen Bruce give the girls their phones back but he must have because they were looking at them and talking animatedly.

Bruce quickly pulled out of the ice cream shop and onto the street, still smirking broadly. He laughed now. "Shut up." Dick said moodily. Which only made him laugh harder. " We didn't even get ice cream.''

"Would you like to go back? I'm sure those girls would love to see you again." Bruce reasoned still smirking, "No, I do not."

When they got back to the manor Bruce told Alfred and Selina who were talking in the kitchen as Alfred made lunch and both of them laughed. Dick grumpily sat down and waited for lunch as the adults laughed, "You know master Richard, we have ice cream here."

"What!" He had just gone through all of that for nothing! Good lord sometimes he hated fangirls.


	2. The Attack at Kyle Foundation pt 2

**A/N: I own Nothing! This is part two of "The Attack at Kyle Foundation"! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* _Bruce ruffled the boy's hair as he passed, which got him a smile. They headed for the elevator, unaware of the trouble that waited below them. *_

The stepped onto the elevator and Dick pushed the _Lobby_ button. He was in a better mood after seeing Selina, but now he had school. At least it seemed like they had avoided the cameras! He did not want to start the day like that!

They thought wrong, as soon as the doors of the elevator opened he hears screams and he was quickly pulled out by the mob. Bruce tried to grab him but he was quickly pushed away. Dick gave his guardian a panicked look as he attempted to pull himself away. ' _Crap crap crap!'_ Is all he kept thinking.

Why did this always happen to him? They were crazy! They never left him alone! How had they even mobilized this quickly? They were like some crazy, obsessed army that would tear through anything to get to him!

All he could hear for five minutes was girls screaming and obsessing over him. He was being tugged around, pushed, and pulled. The police finally arrived and started pulling girls off of him. Once Bruce finally got a glimpse of him he quickly pulled his son over. Selina was there too now and she was trying to hide a smirk. Bruce and Selina stood on either side of a horror-stricken Dick Grayson until all of the fangirls were gone.

Bruce had someone pull the car up so they didn't have to risk another "Attack". That's what Dick liked to call them. Honestly it kind of made sense, but as long as he wasn't getting hurt, they still made Bruce and Selina laugh sometimes.

When they were finally in the car Bruce took off to the school. Dick was going to be very late, and so would he. At least he had a story to tell Lucius. Dick didn't talk the whole way over, he still looked a bit shell shocked.

Bruce walked him into the office to sign Dick in and they asked if he needed a note. Bruce looked at Dick who laughed and shook his head before walking off to class. Bruce hoped the boy wouldn't be in too much trouble.

.

.

.

 **What do you think? Let me know in reviews!**


End file.
